Casual Kisses
by sarah.write.now
Summary: Shane never saw Mitchie perform at Final Jam, so they never made up. What happens when they meet again at a talk show, and Mitchie admits she doesn't like his music? Oneshot. Smitchie and implying Ness.


**AN: Hey this is my third fanfic. Just pretend that Shane and Mitchie never made up at the end of Camp Rock. She never performed okay?**

**Disclaimer: I own squat but the plot**

_"We would hope that anyone we date would be our biggest fan, rocking out back stage while we are performing." Shane Grey explained to the upbeat talk show host, Ella, who was also their good friend._

_"How adorable!" Ella squealed._

Mitchie Torres looked away from him and muttered, "In your dreams." She was part of the audience in this episode of "The Ella Show." She had been offeredfree tickets by her best friend Caitlyn, because she couldn't make the show. Mitchie had no idea that they would be here. After she had a falling out with Shane at her first year at Camp Rock, she never went back, but still kept in contact with a few people. Caitlyn and Tess. Tess was the one who she had invited to come to the show with her. She wasn't very well going to show up to "The Ella Show" alone! Now that she was no longer in love with Shane (At least that's what she told herself) she could admit to herself that she hated their music. And she would tell anyone who would listen. She remembered when she told Caitlyn that she wasn't in love with Shane. It had been right after he had played "I just wanna play my music" and Tess had spilled her secret.

FLASHBACK:

_"Caitlyn, he yelled at me." Mitchie said slowly._

_ "So that's no reason to no longer like him." Caitlyn whined._

_ "Whatever, I'm not in love with him." Mitchie said._

_ "I didn't say love, I said like." Caitlyn smirked, as if this proved her point._

_ "Well, I don't like or love him!" Mitchie cried stubbornly._

_ "Whatever helps you sleep at night." Caitlyn muttered._

_ "Excuse me?" Mitchie gasped. And then they both cracked up._

END OF FLASHBACK

"This is hilarious, they are such dorks." Mitchie whispered to Tess.

"Dorks with ah-mazing hair." Tess breathed, staring directly at Nate.

"Whatever. Doesn't mean their music is good." Mitchie replied. Tess rolled her eyes. It just so happened that the cameras had scanned the audience at that moment. And it had stopped at Mitchie.

"Oooh. Looks like someone's not the biggest fan." Ella squealed. Shane looked up at the big screen showing where the cameras were pointing and gasped. Then he scanned the audience looking for the girl on the screen. When he found her he literally gave her the death glare. Mitchie (who, if you hadn't figured it out yet, was the girl on the screen) gave him the glare right back. Ella seemed to finally recognize who Mitchie was.

"OMG! Mitchie come up here." Ella called. Mitchie couldn't deny the talk show host. She reluctantly stood up and walked toward the stage. Ella continued, "I always knew we would see each other again! Audience, this is my good friend Mitchie!"

"Hi." Mitchie said awkwardly to the audience. Nate, who Mitchie had kept in contact with for Tess's sake, snickered.

"Mitchie, I always thought you were a fan of our music." Shane challenged.

"That was back when you weren't an arrogant jerk." Mitchie explained slowly, as if he were mental. He shook his head.

"If I remember correctly, I was a jerk. You changed me." Shane said. At this both Nate and Jason cracked up.

"Cheesy much?" Nate said, shaking with suppressed laughter. But the audience was "ooooh"ing and "awww"ing.

"Yeah well, I never really liked your music." Mitchie said.

"I thought you liked my new and improved sound!" Shane accused.

"No, it didn't change at all Shane. So your voice got a bit deeper. That doesn't mean it's not cookie cutter popstar stuff." She said, stealing his line. He seemed to remember the line too, because he smiled at the memory.

"Let's see if you can do better." He snapped, handing her the mic in his hand. She gasped.

"No!"

"Yes." Shane said raising an eyebrow. "You're not going to contradict Shane Grey are you?"

"I don't have music." Mitchie said.

"Aww come on, I know you can play guitar." Shane said. He called backstage for a guitar, and an acoustic guitar was in her hands in seconds.

"Fine." Mitchie snapped. She stomped onto the performance stage and plopped on a stool. She began strumming her guitar and singing into the mic that she had connected to the mic stand.

_I've always been the kind of girl, that hid my face_

_ So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say_

_ But I have this dream, bright inside of me_

_ I'm gonna let it show, it's time, to let you know_

_ To let you know..._

_ This is real, this me, I'm exactly where I'm_

_ supposed to be now... gonna let the light_

_ shine on me, now I've found who I am_

_ there's no way to hold it in. No more_

_ hiding who I wanna be. This is meeeeeee._

_ "Oh my God." Shane said. "That's the girl I was looking for two summers ago, that's her!" He whispered to Nate. When Mitchie was done singing she smirked at him._

_ "Was that good enough for you?" She asked cockily. He didn't reply._

_ Instead he kissed her._

_**AN: So what did you think? It's my first oneshot, but I'm wondering if I should continue it. I mean, I could make it longer. Review please!!!!!!!!! By the way, the reason I didn't do the duet thing is because I thought it was cheesy the way they AUTOMATICALLY were able to combine the songs. It was just.... weird. So I didn't put it in here.**_


End file.
